


Dragonless

by astrokath



Series: Kath's drabbles100 collections [6]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokath/pseuds/astrokath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dragonloss drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonless

**Months**

The months feel like moments.  Around me, the silent cacophony continues - a community that _we_ were once part of, but _I_ cannot share, alone. Just knowing how much I've lost tears my heart apart again and again.  There is no healing here for me.  
  
Here, I am forced to live in the moment you died, in timeless pain. Uneasily, I exist... no more than that.  
  
So I must leave.  
  
When I depart, leaving you behind, the moments will become months, the years a numb infinity. Somehow, without hope, I must live again.  
  
This is what it means to be dragonless.

 

 

**Family**

She was back, home on her family's lands. The Weyr peaks were a distant shadow on the horizon, and her life before was a dark shadow on her mind.  
  
Give her something to live for, they'd said. Make her feel needed. And oh, they did, and oh, she was. The family's holdings had grown, with her return. She had a family of her own now, and a husband, and occasionally, when she couldn't help herself, she even smiled.   
  
Families. They said the dragonless could find solace there, but what did they know?   
  
Every single day, she began the search anew.

 

 

**Illusions**

Every so often, he sees the shadow of wings at his window, or hears the faintest of whispers -- a thought that doesn’t seem quite his own. He grasps at them desperately, but they slip away, and he can never tell if they’re real or just imagined. And until the memories fade back into silence, a part of his mind aches and burns, like a lost and phantom limb.  
  
It only happens every so often, and he tries to carry on, to ignore it when it does. He has no time for such things. Living is enough of an illusion already.

 

 

**Diamond**

I was a rock when the Weyr found me.  Clumsy, uncoordinated, barely even grown. They saw some glint of potential though, and brought me here.  To you, who saw it too.  
  
Your eyes made the first cuts, shearing away home and family, making me yours alone.  
  
I gave you everything.  
  
Some parts you cast aside, others you polished. Each year, more of the boy sloughed away.  You gave me everything, made a perfect, brilliant, shining example of my life.  
  
The last cut was the hardest.  Your final act.  Finishing me, leaving me cold and hard.  
  
No more than a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through a pretty rough time when I wrote the Weyr Life drabbles, back in 2007/2008. Very cathartic writing, these ones were.


End file.
